1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector, more particularly to a surface mount assembly (SMA) right angle connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surface mount assembly (SMA) connectors are normally installed on a printed circuit board for connecting to a device, such as an antenna. The SMA connectors are categorized according to their shapes: straight (abbreviated as STR) connectors, right angle (abbreviated as R/A) connectors, and connectors with particular shapes, such as a T-shape connector. It is known in the art that assembly of the right angle connectors can encounter a technical problem. The conventional right angle SMA connector includes an L-shaped housing and a conductive L-shaped rod mounted in the L-shaped housing. Since the conductive rod is L-shaped, the L-shaped housing normally comprises two pieces which are assembled together after insertion of the L-shaped rod into one of the pieces.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional connector 10 is shown to include a housing 11, a threaded part 12, a bent rod 13, and a pair of insulator sleeves 14. The housing 11 has four posts 111 extending from a bottom of the housing 11, and is formed with a first hole 112 and a second hole 113 transverse to and in spatial communication with the first hole 112. The threaded part 12 is formed with a third hole 121, and includes a thread segment 122 and an engaging segment 123 that extends from the threaded segment 122 and that is snugly fitted into the second hole 113 in the housing 11. The bent rod 13 is made from a conductive material. During assembly, one end of the bent rod 13 is inserted into and through the first and second holes 112. The engaging segment 123 is then inserted into the second hole 113 in the housing 11 in a manner that the end of the bent rod 13 extends outwardly of the third hole 121. The insulator sleeves 14 are subsequently sleeved on the ends of the bent rod 13.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional connector 20 is shown to include a housing 21, a mounting part 22, a bent rod 23, and a pair of insulator sleeves 24. The housing 21 is formed with a first hole 213 at a bottom of the housing 21, and has a threaded engaging part 211 extending from a lateral side of the housing 21. The threaded engaging part 211 is formed with a second hole 212 in spatial communication with the first hole 213. The mounting part 22 is formed with a third hole 221, and includes four posts 222 extending from a bottom side of the mounting part 22, and a tubular connecting part 223 extending from a top side of the mounting part 22 and defining the third hole 221. The connecting part 223 is snugly fitted into the first hole 213 in the housing 21. The bent rod 23 is made from a conductive material. During assembly, one end of the bent rod 23 is inserted into and through the first and second holes 213, 212. The connecting part 223 is then inserted into the first hole 213 in the housing 21. The insulator sleeves 24 are subsequently sleeved on the ends of the bent rod 23.
The conventional connectors 10, 20 are disadvantageous in that the housing 11 and the threaded part 12 or the housing 21 and the mounting part 22 tend to be undesirably disconnected by an external force. Moreover, since the housing 11 and the threaded part 12 or the housing 21 and the mounting part 22 are two separated pieces, the same are required to be assembled together during production of the connectors, which results in an increase in the manufacturing costs.